Star WarsBen 10: The Revan Gateway
by FanficFactor
Summary: Following the battle of Yavin, the plucky Rebel alliance is slowly beginning to beat the sinister Galactic Empire. However, the Empire now seeks a weapon far more powerful than the Death Star. Ben Tennyson must travel back in time and learn the ways of the force in order to save the Universe. This story is still in progress tell me if you want to see more!
1. Chapter 1

**A Long time ago in a galaxy far far away…..**

The Rebel alliance has achieved an important victory at the Battle of Yavin, successfully destroying the most powerful weapon the galaxy has ever seen. The Death Star. Battle by battle, the tyrannical Galactic Empire is beginning to crack under attacks from the plucky Rebellion.

However, new rumours are beginning to spread of weapon far more powerful than the Death Star that is being developed outside of the Galaxy. The Empire will stop at nothing to obtain this weapon and bring order to the galaxy.

 **Chapter 1**

Darth Vader sat in his meditation chamber. Sith meditation was nothing like Jedi meditation. Jedi meditation was peaceful and allowed oneself to clear their minds of all bad things. Sith meditation was different. Sith meditation was a constant swirl of dark thoughts. All of Vader's worst memories came flying back to him. Voices. Lots of voices and horrifying images associated with them.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"A powerful Sith you will become!"

"I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back."

"I won't leave you! Not this time!"

"You're breaking my heart!"

"Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader!"

"You were my brother Anakin!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Kenobi. He is still out there. His apprentice to. Both of them in fact. Not just Skywalker. There was another. The chamber began to open and the burnt, scarred face of Anakin Skywalker was covered by the menacing black mask of Darth Vader. He promised himself that he would find this weapon and kill Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan's other apprentice.

"Lord Vader," came the slurred deep voice of his master.

"Yes master," replied Vader's electronic voice.

"The gateway has been discovered. We are moving the fleet to the unknown regions. Soon the Omnitrix will be ours."

* * *

Seventeen year old, Ben Tennyson, rode his bike home dressed in sweat draped Soccer attire. After he started using the Omnitrix again and rose to fame, soccer was the only thing he had left to remind him of his old life. Thankfully the press hadn't found out he played. He could only imagine TV cameras showing up at his games. Almost every time he moved now someone knew about it. As he rode home he passed the place where his normal life ended. Lot 4 at the caravan park. He remembered rushing to the Rustbucket after his soccer game to show his Grandfather his MVP medal only to find the van empty and then was attacked by a DNAlien. He was about to ride on but he decided to stop and see if his Grandfather was home. It felt like ages since he had payed the Rustbucket a visit. He rode up to the old, beaten-up van and knocked on the door.

"Grandpa Max?" He called.

No response. The whole situation was giving him an unnerving sense of Deja-Vu. Much like he had done two years ago, he picked up the rock by the door and tipped the spare key out. He opened the door and stepped up into the dim interior of the old van. This freakily familiar situation was really starting to scare him. He wondered if the Holo-viewer was still there. He flicked the switches on the dashboard of the rustbucket and the cylindrical compartment popped out of the wall. It was still there. He picked it up and it turned on with the same message he had seen on that day.

"Hello, Ben. I left this recording where I knew only you would find it. I'm in a bit of a situation, but it's nothing I can't handle - certainly nothing for you to worry about. There's renewed alien activity on Earth. I'm investigating. Oh, don't worry about the Omnitrix, either. I have it, and it's completely safe. They'll never get their hands on it. Say hello to your cousin Gwen for me. Love you. Max out."

Ben chuckled quietly to himself. He was glad that that whole situation had turned out okay.

But then something unexpected happened. A new message popped up. A bearded man dressed in beige robes stood with a disheartened look on his face.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place.  
This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force.  
Do not return to the Temple.  
That time has passed, and our future is uncertain.  
We will each be challenged our trust, our faith, our friendships.  
But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge.  
May the Force be with you always."

The message disappeared. What was a Jedi and who was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He'd have to ask Grandpa Max. He turned around and to his astonishment the man in question was standing before him.

"Grandpa Max? What are you doing here?"

For a moment he was silent but then replied with a short and concise statement.

"It is time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ben watched as the city of Bellwood began to look more and more like a small lego city as Plumber ship flew up and out of Earth's atmosphere.

"Grandpa, what's going on? Where are we going?" Asked Ben.

"We're going to Galvin prime," replied Max from the pilot's seat.

"Why?"

"You have a new mission."

"Why is this one so important?"

"The fate of the universe hangs in the balance."

"Doesn't it always?"

"Not as much as this does."

"Okay so what do I have to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure I'm the right one to tell you. Azmuth will have the answers."

Ben tensed slightly. He never saw Azmuth when things were just fine. He always encountered him under the worst of circumstances. The first time he ever met him, his first Omnitrix was about to explode and destroy the entire universe.

"Grandpa. Whats a Jedi? And who is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Max paused Ben could tell he was thinking about his answer.

"In this universe there are multiple planets and galaxies. However, ours is not the only ones with intelligent life. And others galaxies have their own conflicts."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"The Jedi were peacekeepers. Much like the Plumbers. However, unlike the Plumbers who rely on technology, the Jedi relied on something very different. The Force."

Ben looked at his Grandfather in confusion. These Jedi folk sounded crazy.

"What's The Force?"

"The Force was the basis of the Jedi religion. It binds the universe and all living things."

"So what happened to the Jedi."

Max sighed.

"A long time ago, the Jedi numbered in their thousands. They were the protectors of the Galactic Republic in the galaxy they came from. They were peaceful and kind. However, war can destroy even the kindest and most peaceful of people."

"War?"

"Yes, the Clone War. The Republic was faced with a new military power that believed their government was corrupt. While the Jedi were peaceful people that believed in kindness and serenity, their opposite, the Sith believed in darkness and evil. The Jedi had been at war with the Sith for thousands of years. With the onset of the Clone War came the return of the Sith. The Republic was peaceful and while the Separatists they now faced were evil they were right about one thing. The Republic was corrupt. When both the Republic and the Separatists were weak enough, their corrupt leader destroyed the Jedi, the Republic and the Separatists and founded the evil Galactic Empire."

"So what's this got to do with me?"

"I'm not entirely sure Ben. Azmuth will have the answers."

Ben thought for a moment. This was an interesting tale but what could it possibly have to do with him.

"Who was Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"The message you saw was from a very long time ago. Master Kenobi was one of the wisests and powerful Jedi of his time. It was said that he was the one who trained the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One?"

"Yes, it was said that he would be the one to bring balance to the force. Although I'm not entirely sure what happened to him. Still, I do know through all the adversities the Jedi faced, they still survived."

"How do you know?"

"Because the Plumbers were started by Jedi."

 **Please let me know if you are enjoying this so I can continue the story. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a long time since I updated this, almost a year in fact. But because of the positive reviews I've decided to keep writing and see where this goes. So here's chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3**

The plumber ship landed on Galvan Prime, home to the most intelligent life possibly in the entire universe. The door of the ship opened and Azmuth was already waiting for Ben and Max.

"Hey Azmuth, long time no see." Said Ben as he greeted Azmuth casually.

"This is no laughing matter Ben." Growled Azmuth. "The entire Universe could hang in the balance."

Ben stayed quiet. He had to face universe threatening situations on a disturbingly regular basis come to think of it. However, when Azmuth said that the universe hung in the balance, it was usually very bad news indeed. Ben followed Azmuth into the largest tower on Galvan Prime, where the Galactic symbol of peace watched over the city below. Azmuth lead Ben into a room which overlooked the city below. Standing in the middle of the room was someone who Ben new all too well.

"Hello Ben, I'm so glad you could find the time to pay us a visit."

"Professor Paradox?" Gasped Ben. Boy this really was serious stuff now. Ben and Azmuth entered the room and the door slid shut behind them leaving only the three of them in the room.

"I really am glad I could be here now to lend my services to you. Or was it then? Time really is a funny thing isn't it." Paradox babbled.

Ben stared at the timewalker. Could he feel a headache coming on?

"Ok so what seems to be the issue?" Asked Ben .

"Pass me your left hand, Ben." Instructed Azmuth. Ben held out his left wrist but as he did the Omnitrix let out a beep and slid off of his wrist and onto the floor.

"Waah…."

"I'm sorry Ben, but as Professor Paradox will explain you will not be able to use the Omnitrix for this mission." Explained Azmuth.

"Allow me to enlighten you." Said Paradox. "Due to your recent exploits in the time wars, the spacetime continuum has been damaged to an extraordinary degree. I'm sure your Grandfather has told you all about the ancient Jedi and how they were nearly entirely wiped out by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Well, Darth Vader sustained many injuries for reasons I'm not allowed to explain. Several years after the Clone Wars, Vader and the Galactic empire came up with a working theory that would involve healing Darth Vader. Coincidently, like every evil tyrant you have faced before, Ben, their solution so happened to involve the Omnitrix."

"But wait," Piped Ben. "I got the Omnitrix, doesn't that mean that their plan failed?"

"Oh, it did." Replied Paradox. "But as I said, the spacetime continuum has been severely damaged. See, the basis for Vader and his master's theory was a wormhole they found in the the outer rim of that Galaxy called the Revan Gateway. When it was discovered, they were able to sense Omnitrix on the other side of the gateway. Before the events of the time war, the empire was intercepted when they tried to go through the gateway. But now, when I travel to that particular moment in time, I am unable to travel forward in time. This in turn means…"

"An uncertain future…." whispered Ben,completing his sentence.

"Exactly! And that's where you come in!"


End file.
